True Love
by dldb
Summary: Stephanie finds out she's pregnant, BUT will she tell Paul? and will he believe her for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

This is a one off. I was just thinking about their storyline back in

2002, where Steph 'lied' about being pregnant. This is my version.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"_A no good lying bitch!". _The five hurtful words that ran through Stephanie's mind. Steph cried in her bed, the bed she once shared with Paul, thinking how much she screwed up. _"how can i be that stupid?!" She thought. _She loved Paul more than anyone and for that she would do anything impossible, possible for him. She cried all night long, till she fell asleep dreaming about Paul. The one person who can keep her sane.

10 am.

"Hello" said Stephanie, answering the phone.

"Hello, is this Mrs Stephanie McMahon-Levesque?" asked the lady on the phone

"Yes, this is she. May I help you?" answered Steph, smiling at her last name

"Mrs Levesque, we've got the result from the test that you recently took and it's all good news. You're pregnant" the lady said cheerfully.

Stephanie was shocked, she couldn't believe it. All along she was right.

"Thank you for that, can I make an appointment?" asked Stephanie

"Yes sure, I can book you in for Thursday at 11 am. Is that okay?"

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you" said Stephanie and hanged up.

Stephanie fell back to her headboard of her bed and sighed. She put her left hand on her stomach.

"I think it'll just be me and you kiddo!" Stephanie told her baby

* * *

Short I know... but I want to know if I should continue with this because I have chapter 2 all filled up and I'm halfway finish on chapter 3. Tell me about it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this whole thing takes less than a week from Wrestlemania 18; where Triple h takes on Chris Jericho for the undisputed champion.

The title of the song is Broken by Lindsey Haun... I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

Enjoy and review!

_Thursday_

Stephanie walked in through the plain white doors, and registered with the receptionist.

"If you just wait their and Doctor Greene will be with you in a tick" Said the lady.

A few minutes later, she was called and sat down on the chair.

"So Stephanie, you're about 4 months along." said Doctor Greene, she continued "now Stephanie if you would like to lay down here we'll be able to see your baby" she smiled.

Stephanie did as she's told. Doctor Greene lifted her shirt up. "Now Stephanie this is going to be cold" she warned

Stephanie closed her eyes, because she's afraid that the result could be wrong and doesn't want to get her hopes high, but then her thoughts were interrupted by a heart beating. It's real. She's not dreaming. Stephanie dared herself to open her eyes, she did and she saw a foetus.

Stephanie covered her mouth, "I can't believe it" she said in a whisper.

"Now Stephanie, your baby is healthy and you're at your 14th week of pregnancy. I'll give you sometime to yourself to get ready. Congratulations" smiled Doctor Greene

"uhh, doctor, is it ok if I have a picture of my own and maybe the video tape?" asked Stephanie

"Yes definitely! But it'll take a couple of days, is Saturday ok for you?" answered Doctor Greene

"Yeah sure, but can you email it to my work address?" said Stephanie, Doctor Greene agreed and left the room.

Stephanie got herself together, headed out and shook hands with Doctor Greene.

She drove to her best friend's house, Amanda. Stephanie rang the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Mandy it's Steph"

"Oh hey come in!" she replied and buzzed Stephanie in

"Gosh I haven't seen you in a long time!" Amanda told Steph, both women relaxed on the rich coloured sofa.

"Umm, well, how do I begin this... I'm pregnant"

Amanda spat out her water, obviously shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"I know right, 3 days ago I got a phone call from my GP and the woman said I'm pregnant" she explained then Stephanie paused as her eyes glossed with tears. "God, how am I gonna raise a baby, by myself?"

"Steph, you won't be alone, I'll be here for you." Replied her dutiful friend

With that the two women continued on with their conversation.

"So Paul, how are you doing?" asked the woman at his locker room door. Paul turned around and saw non other than Trish Stratus.

"I'm doing well, and what business is it that prompts you to be here?" asked Paul as he suspiciously eyed the blonde woman

"Look this Saturday, Vince is holding a party before Wrestlemania in WWE Headquarter; it's kinda like a good luck party thing. AND I'm wondering if you would like to go..." she said hopefully

"Give me one good reason why I should go with you?" paul said causually, folding his arms across his chest

"Because you want to show Stephanie that you're over her?" replied Trish

"What makes you think that?" Paul retorted quickly

"So you're not over her?" Trish challenged, narrowing her eyes at Paul

Paul was left silenced. "Anyway the offer stands, just give me a call" she said, and left the room.

"So, are you gonna tell Paul?" asked Amanda

"He won't listen to me, God, not even a word. He can't even look at" she said sadly "So this Saturday my dad is holding a party in the headquarters, wanna come? I know that Jenny is gonna meet me there, I just didn't have the time to call up on you and ask"

"Yup! I'm there! Since there will be hot men!" Amanda giggled, Stephanie then joined her. The two women continued to catch up with each other.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defences hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble_

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place

When you're broken, when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

"_I'm gonna give you everything in the world, little 'un..." she sighed_

_Saturday_

Paul was sitting on the bar with Kevin Nash; he did not have a clue what Kevin was talking about as he was busy scanning the room looking for someone and it certainly was not Trish.

That's when he saw _her_, walking in with her friends, Amanda and Jenny. She glowed in that golden dress that she was currently in. She looked radiant and pure beauty. "God, she's so beautiful" he thought to himself. As she greeted people, she can feel a pair of eyes on her. And that's when their eyes connected. She cut her eye at him before looking away. _"What was her problem?" he thought_. Paul was startled by a hand slapping his shoulder; he turned around to see his long-term friend Scott Hall holding cigars.

"Paul, how about we light these up, like good ole times!"

"Yeah alright"

The three men headed to a room.

"So, how've you been buddy?" Scott asked Paul, who seems to be in his own world

"Ok, I guess" Paul replied as he puffed on his cigar

"Paul what's up with you and Trish? Are you two dating or something?"

"No, we just came as friends nothing more..." Paul

"Paul, let me ask you one question, do you still love Stephanie?" asked Scott

The three women entered Vince's office.

"Oh my gosh, Trish and Paul? Really, that is sooo out of the blue? And why does it smell like cigar in here?" said Jen

"I know and I don't know" said Steph and Amanda in unison

"Steph, aren't you bothered about this?"

"Yes, no, should I be. I mean in a few months time, Paul and I are divorced he'll date on and find the woman of his dreams..." Stephanie stopped as her eyes glossed with tears. Amanda and Jen looked at each other and hugged Stephanie. Stephanie ran across the room to the bin and vomited.

"Do I smell that bad?" laughed Jen

Amanda handed a glass of water to Stephanie. "Oh gosh. Why is it called morning sickness when it's every hour?!" Stephanie asked, as she rinsed her mouth.

"Aww, steph it'll be alright!" said Amanda

"Yeah and steph, I don't think you should be at ringside tomorrow" Jen told Stephanie

"And why not?"

"Well, it was only a few weeks ago, when Paul showed he had no problem pedigreeing you through the announcing table, or did you forget about that?"

"Look, Paul maybe everything under the sun lately, but I know he'll never hurt me intentionally. It's the anger taking over" Stephanie defended

"Okay, well the only way to be safe is to tell him. Steph, if it's the anger and what caused that, is you lying about the most important thing in his life then, obviously he'll still be angry with you. You need to tell him Steph!"

"He's not going to listen to me! Hell, he won't even look at me let alone talk to me!"

"Err, Steph he did look at you genuinely but you cut your eye at him" Amanda reminded Stephanie

Stephanie blushed. "You saw that?"

"I think everyone did, but they can understand. Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned, right?"

"I don't know..."

Stephanie took out a video and inserted it on the video player.

The screen was dark but it started to get lighter, there was it. The heart beat. The three women gushed over the image and sound. Jen and Amanda were left teary-eyed. "That is beautiful" they both whispered. "I know" gushed Stephanie.

"Steph, there is only one question that is left un-answered. Do you still love Paul?" asked Jen


	3. Chapter 3

I do not know the title of the song, but I got it from 90210 (anybody watch that?) when Adrianna serenaded Navid, asking for his forgiveness for cheating on him. The other song is: When I look at you by Miley Cyrus. Anywayz, enough of me blabbing.

I do not own anything.

**I'm deeply sad that Shawn is gone... **

_I never meant to break your heart_

_I wish I knew the reasons why_

_Trusting is the hardest part_

_I never want to tell you lies_

_Ooh, if I could go back in time_

_I'd erase the things I did_

_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused_

_Baby, please forgive me_

_Forgive me_

_I'm sorry _

_So sorry... _

Stephanie sat in her hotel bed. _"Do you still love Paul" the words rung in her head_. _"Of course I do, he's the love of my life. My husband. The father of my child" she answered in her thoughts. _

A few hours later...

Stephanie took her friends' wise advice, '_don't go to the ring'_. She watched on as Paul pedigreed Chris and pinned him for the Undisputed Championship. Stephanie couldn't help but smile, she was practically glowing.

Stephanie started heading towards the door and as she was about to twist the knob, she remembered something. _"What the hell am I doing? I can't go out there to congratulate Paul" she thought_. But she went on and opened the door. When she stepped out followed by Amanda and Jen, she saw a woman wrap her arms around Paul, congratulating him. Amanda and Jen exchanged confused looks, while Stephanie started to tremble.

Shane approached them and Stephanie ran back to the room and locked it. Shane started banging on the door. "Steph, open up!" asked Shane. "What happened?" Amanda and Jen nodded towards Paul and the woman. "Oh" was all Shane could say.

Stephanie cried in the corner. _"Tonight, I'm gonna leave. I can't take this anymore" she said to herself"_ she could hear Shane banging on the door. She opened it after a few minutes to gain composure.

"Steph are you ok?" asked Shane

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied, wiping away the tears. "Look, I really need to talk to you guys about something"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you okay Paul?" asked Ivy, his cousin.

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied

"Look what the hell is wrong now? I thought you were happy that you won the belts and get rid of that bitch of a wife of yours?"

"I am, and don't talk about Stephanie like that" he defended "I think she thinks that i'm with you"

Ivy stood there, shock then burst out laughing. "WHAT?!" she giggled "what makes you think she thinks that"

"Member earlier on you came up and hugged me, I kinda caught her eye. She saw us"

"Ohh. Well my bad if I wanted to congratulate my cousin. Sheesh" she said, opening a yoghurt.

"Are you gonna clean out my fridge?" Paul asked and ducked from the coming pillow thrown by Ivy

"Shullup!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok, Steph you ready?" asked Shane

"Yep I am!"

"I can't believe your going!" said a tearful Marissa

"Rissa, I'm not gonna be far away from you. Ok, it's a 2 hour ride, but I need to think about my accommodation when my baby comes. I want a big place, not my apartment and it's just full of memories. Weston is a good place for me, I bought it from dad" explained Stephanie.

"Ok you guys group hug"

Shane, Marissa, Stephanie, Amanda and Jen hugged each other outside the LAX airport.

Stephanie, Amanda and Jen boarded to plane to Hartford, Con. They were un-aware that Paul's eyes were following them. _"Shit, they're getting on the same plane" he thought. _

The three women spotted Paul and Ivy. Their eyes' meet each others. "_It's going to be a long ride" they all thought._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yea when my world is falling apart__  
__when there's no light to break up the dark__  
__that's when I, I...__  
__I look at you_

Paul's and Stephanie's eyes met.

Paul thought about Stephanie, while his were closed.

_When I look At You I see forgiveness__  
__I see the truth__  
__You love me for who I am__  
__Like the stars Hold the moon__  
__Right there where they belong__  
__And I Know I'm Not Alone._

Stephanie wrote in her diary...

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like Kaleidoscope colors that__  
__Cover Me, All I need every__  
__Breath that I breathe don't you know__  
__You're beautiful..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Three hours later..._

The five headed towards the pick-up luggage area. Stephanie could see Paul and Ivy arguing about something. They stopped, Stephanie looked away. It was painful enough to know that Paul is with another woman but it is more painful knowing that Paul wouldn't be there when she gives birth to his child, their child.

It was on hour drive from Hartford to Weston. Stephanie was tired but she had enough energy to think about what could've been. Should she tell Paul? Should she sign the divorce papers? As soon as they got home, she went straight up stairs to the master-bedroom and lay down. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

_The next morning_

"So, who's gonna tell Steph?" asked Amanda

"You" replied Jen. Amanda threw her a look "what?"

"Why does it have to be me and not you?"

"You know why"

"Nope I don't"

"Because I'm not good at delivering news, but you do. Happy now?"

"Yes very"

Stephanie descended the grand staircase and hears whispering as she approached her kitchen door.

"Morning Stephy" said Amanda and Jen in unison

"Eer Steph, this came for you this morning" said Amanda as she pushed a manila envelope across the counter to Stephanie. "I guess it's the divorce papers, because Paul called earlier on and said for you to have a read at it" she stopped as she saw Steph getting teary-eyed. "I'm sorry" whispered the two women. ** :/ **

Stephanie opened the envelope and there it is, in black and white; the divorce settlements. She took the papers in the envelope and headed to her study room. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms McMahon, I am inviting you to come into my office here in Hartford on Wednesday, if you don't mind. It was requested by Mr Levesque for you two to sign the divorce papers face-to-face" explained Paul's lawyer

"Umm, yes sure. I'll be there" sighed Stephanie on the phone. With that she hanged up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **I got kinda stuck writing this, hope it turns out good to all of my readers. Please review, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

_Paul's POV_

_Morning_

"_Baby I know you can hear me. I'm your daddy and I can't wait for the day that you come out" I told my baby, who's in my wife's womb. Our baby. _

"_Paul, don't you think its way too early in the morning to be disturbing our baby" Steph ask me as she glanced at the clock, it read 06:13am_

"_Baby, you know I can't wait to be a daddy" I replied as I rubbed my hands at her swollen baby_

"_I know me too. I mean being called mommy has a nice ring to it" Stephanie glowed_

_My wife looks more and more beautiful in each passing day. _

I opened my eyes and turned to my side. It only then I realised that it was a dream. But why was I dreaming about Stephanie and a baby?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stephanie sat in her chair and wrote:

_Dear Paul,_

_I want you to know that I never meant to break your heart. I don't know why I did what I did, but I did and in the end I just lost you instead of keeping you. There are so many reasons to what I did, but I know one of them for sure. I did what I did for you, I knew how bad you wanted to be a father, and believe me I did not intend on playing on your emotions. I felt you slipping away from me and I didn't want that. I know what you're thinking, daddy's little girl gets what she wants. Well not everything Paul, you're the only one I wanted more than anything in this world but I didn't get to keep you in the end, instead, I lost you. Paul you're the man of my dreams, the man that I wanted my children's father to be. I know that you can never forgive me for what I done, but for what it is worth; I'm sorry I hope that one day, one day you'll be able to forgive me. I wish you all the best in your life and I hope that you find the woman of your dreams, because that woman is so lucky to have you in her life_

_Love always _

_Stephanie McMahon-Levesque_

_Your wife_

Stephanie then folded the paper and inserted it in an envelope and put it in her bag as she made her way out of the house, headed to Paul's lawyers' office.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hartford Conn._

"Ms McMahon, please take a sit and Mr MacAdams will be right with you" confirmed the lawyers' secretary to Stephanie. She nodded and took her seat in the lounge. She paid her attention to her nails.

"Ms McMahon, you may go in now" the secretary called out to her

Stephanie started to walk and opened the French door. She saw her lawyer Ms McCann, Mr MacAdams (Paul's lawyer), Paul and the woman that he was with. _"What the hell is SHE doing here?" she thought to herself "she hasn't got any right to be here"_. When she walked in, he couldn't help but notice how the room glowed at her presence, how it didn't look cold and empty. Stephanie sat down as Paul continued to gawk at her. Like in his dream, she was becoming more and more beautiful and radiant every passing day. _"Why am I here?" he asked himself_.

"Right, do you two have anything to say each other before the signing?" asked Mr MacAdams

Stephanie put up her hand. He signalled for her to speak.

"Can I just have a moment with Paul, before anything happens" she asked politely, as she held back the burning tears that threatened to fall down her face in her throat.

Mr MacAdams left with Ivy and Ms McCann.

"Paul before you make any decisions, which I know you have, all I'm asking is for you to hear me out" she asked Paul

"Ok, go ahead"

"Ok" she whispered and reaches down her bag trying to look for the picture, a picture of their baby. Once she got it out she looked at it and gave it to Paul. Their eyes locked with each other's as he reached for it. He broke away the connection and looked at what was in his hands. It was a picture of a foetus. He remembered back to the time she had a picture of 'their baby'.

"Stephanie do you really think I'm that damn stupid?! That I would fall for it the second time?!" he said angrily

"What?" was all she could manage to say after his sudden outburst.

"Steph just sign the damn papers, I can't be bothered to play your games"

"Paul, I'm not playing any games. If one of us is playing games, it's you! You have _THAT _woman to rub in my face. And the biggest slut of all; Trish Stratus" she retorted

"_THAT_ woman happens to be my cousin, and as for Trish, it was her who approached me and yeah maybe the fact that you hate Trish is the fact that triggered me to go with her!" he threw back at her

By this time tears were falling down her face. He hated seeing her cry and would do anything to prevent her from crying. He reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she sobbed into his chest. He breathed her in.

"Did you even love me at all?" she whispered as she looked into those hazel eyes.

"Of course I did Steph; you were the only woman for me. But Steph, you lied to me"

"Paul how many times do I have to say, that I didn't"

Before he could answer she grabbed the sides of his head and gave him a hard but a passionate lip lock. He lowered his arms around her waist, pulling her close and personal against him. Oh how they missed each other. He licked her upper lip asking for entrance and she granted it. Her lips parted and their tongues fought for dominance, contently sighing into each other, their lip lock was broken. His eyes were open and she dared herself to open hers. She did and pair of hazel eyes was looking back at her. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Steph" he said huskily "we need to sign these papers"

Stephanie just cried into his chest and he just hugged her with everything in him.

_10 minutes later_...

"That's that, you two are officially divorced" announced Mr MacAdams

As soon as he said that Stephanie shot up to her feet covering her mouth as she headed towards the door. Paul knew she was hurt, so he just let her go, which was the biggest mistake in his life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stephanie arrived home devastated. All her friends could do is support her.

"Stephanie you need to eat, at least for the baby's sake?" said Jen

"Ok" she ate and after she finished she went straight to her room and got ready for the night fall

"God, I'm so worried about her" Jen mentioned to Amanda

"Yeah I know, me too" replied Amanda

The phone rung and Jen answered "Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Umm, it's Jen. Wait, shouldn't I be asking who you are since you're the one who called"

"Oh, hi Jen, it's Paul"

"Oh hi" she said coldly to the man who broke her best friend's heart. "Look, don't you think it's been hell of a day for Stephanie? And plus she shouldn't even be in this much distressed because she's not the only one who can get affected by it"

"I just wanted to make sure she got home safe"

"Yes she did and she's resting now. Look in the morning, I'll tell her you called, ok?"

"Ok, bye"

What Jen told him got him thinking, was she lying or not? He couldn't decide. Then he made his decision; he's going to just let her go...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **while I was writing this I got teary for some reasons, but I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it and please don't hesitate to review!


	5. Chapter 5

_6 months later..._

"OMG Steph, she's so beautiful!" Jen gushed as she held the baby girl whilst Amanda cooed on the baby boy.

"What did you name them?" asked Amanda

"The girl is Samantha Michaela and the boy is Michael Steven" Steph replied

"Baby girl I'm so proud of you" Vince told his baby girl "are you sure you don't want us to call Paul?"

"No dad, Paul made it very clear, 6 months ago, that he doesn't believe me" explained Stephanie

Vince hugged his baby girl and wife, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Stephanie hollered

Paul's family came in; his father, mother and sister Lynne. Stephanie was shock to see the Levesque.

"Stephanie I know that you think that we don't have a right to be here, and your right, we don't but Stephanie, please let us see our flesh and blood" pleaded Paul Sr.

"Pa, of course. Whatever business there is, it only involves me and Paul, I'm not going to do anything to prevent you guys from seeing your grandchildren" even though Stephanie and Paul were divorced they were still civilised with each other, even Vince and Linda. Paul Sr And Patricia hugged Stephanie and so did Lynn, "My brother is an idiot you know" then her eyes focused on Amanda and Jen.

"There are two babies?" squeaked Lynne

"Yes, it was also a shock to all of us" chuckled Stephanie

"OMG" was all Patricia could say as she held her grandson in her arms on the other hand, Paul Sr. was holding Samantha. "She looks just like her mother" he complimented.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The next day..._

"Stephy, they're so cute" gushed Amanda

"Well look who they have for a mother" said Stephanie, pointing at herself

"Aunt Jenny or Aunt Jen? Aunt Jen sounds younger and Aunt Jenny sounds older. I'm gonna go with aunt Jen" she consulted with herself

Stephanie and Amanda just watched her and started laughing. "What?" asked a confuse Jen

"Nothing" they said in unison. Jen just gave them the weirdo's look.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** I thought I'd give you an insight the after birth. I'm not going to update until it has a least 10 reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

**The song is Sacrifice by Creed. I didn't intend of putting any verse of a song in this story, but an author here in FF has inspired me to do that ;) on with the update...**

BTW, the twins would now be 4 years and 9 months.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_July 24 2007_

"MOM!" shouted Mikey (short for Michael) as he entered his mother's study room

"Yes?" answered Stephanie as she looked down at her son

"Can I go with you?" he asked sweetly

"Hunny, you're going to join me in a few days anyway" she replied as she stood up

"Ms McMahon, your limo is here"

"Ok"

"Samantha" Stephanie hollered. A second later, the little girl descended the grand staircase with her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, and joined her mother and brother. Stephanie got down to their level.

"Right, you guys behave for Grandma now, ok? And she and Aunt Amanda will take you to me in a few days. You guys behave ok?" she told the two kids and kissed their foreheads and hugged them tightly. This would be the first time she'd be leaving them to join WWE in their tour in Florida.

"Ok, bye mom!" the two children said

They dropped Stephanie of at the entrance of her limo and waved good bye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The name is Stephanie McMahon. And I want to check in?"

"Yes ma'am, your right here. Your room is the presidential suite and here is your key" said the receptionist as she handed Steph the key. Stephanie took it and said "Thank you"

She got on the elevator and it headed up. She opened the door and the luggage man put her stuff down. She gave him a tip. She took of her stilettos and headed for the mini fridge. She opened her phone to find 5 miss calls, she chuckled knowingly it was the two kids she left behind. She dialled the number and a little girl picked up.

"Hello?" the little girl answered so innocently

"Hello, may I ask for Ms Samantha Levesque please?" Stephanie played along

"This is she" Samantha giggled

"I just wanted to ask how you and Mr Michael Levesque has been behaving?"

"Well mommy, if you must know we are behaving very well. Hey mommy, I miss you"

"I miss you too darling. Is Mikey there?"

"Yes mommy, he's here" Samantha handed the phone to Mikey

"Hey mom, I miss you!"

"I miss you to baby boy! And I can't wait for you and Sami to get here!"

"Me as well mommy! Mommy I got to go now, dinner is up. We'll see you there mommy"

"We love you" Mikey and Sami said in unison down the phone.

"I love you too my babies!" Stephanie replied on the phone

They hanged up and Stephanie headed to the bathroom. After taking a nice bath, she readied herself for dinner with her father and some workers of the WWE. No one knew her personal return. _Yet._

She smiled as she thought about what their reaction would be like. It's definitely going to shock them to there core.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stephanie looked stunning in that black Chanel three-quarter length dress, that hugged her body and revealed her curves, she wore it with a sexy pair of black Louboutin heels. As she entered the dining room that her father rented in the hotel, every one seemed to have quieten down and focused on the 'Billion Dollar Princess', everyone was shocked. Vince and Shane smiled as they met Stephanie.

"Gosh, this is weird, everyone is just staring" whispered Stephanie to Shane's ear

"Hello lil sis!" he said as he kissed Stephanie, cheek-to-cheek. "Just ignore them!"

"Hello baby girl" Vince said as he hugged Stephanie

"Everyone, tonight, my daughter will return back to WWE" Vince announced proudly, as he raised a glass of the hotel's most expensive champagne. "Hear, hear" the people replied. Stephanie smiled at everyone and felt welcome.

Everyone mingled with everyone. Shane and Vince got acquainted with the WWE workers and left Stephanie checking out her phone. In the background, a familiar song to Stephanie started playing.

_Hello my friend, we meet again__  
__It's been awhile, where should we begin?__  
__Feels like forever__  
__within my heart are memories__  
__of perfect love that you gave to me__  
__Oh, I remember_

"Checking up on someone?" asked a deep voice.

Her head snapped straight up to find a 6'4, 255 pounds wrestler wearing a black suit with white shirt, he had his hair tied back into a pony tail and his bear is cut-clean. Paul always knew how to clean up well.

"Something like that"

_We've seen our share of ups and downs__  
__Oh how quickly life can turn around__  
__in an instant__  
__it feels so good to reunite__  
__within yourself and within your mind__  
__Lets find peace there_

"So, how've you been?" Paul asked the brunette

"Umm, I've actually been good. And you?"

"Good for you Steph, in all seriousness, you look really nice" he said as he eyed her up and down "and I'm doing well"

Stephanie blushed as Paul eyed her up. No one knew her body more than Paul did. For the past years that they have been separated, at night, she can still feel his touch. Thinking about it sent shivered down her spine.

_When you are with me, I'm free__  
__I'm careless, I believe__  
__above all the others we'll fly__  
__this brings tears to my eyes__  
__my sacrifice_

"You dating anyone?" pried Stephanie

Paul laughed "Still same old Stephanie, huh? And no, you?" he challenged

"Nope, been single since the day we signed those papers" retorted Stephanie

Paul nodded, and stood beside Stephanie. "You look really beautiful, Stephanie. You always do" he whispered in her ear so huskily that her knees started to tremble. He always knew what weakened her. Damn her body for betraying her.

Vince cleared his throat and asked everyone to find their assigned seat. Stephanie sat at her father's left hand side, whilst Shane sat on the right side. And the man next to him is none other than Paul Levesque. Their eyes connected and he smiled at her, she smiled back. She felt like a teenager again.

The feeling dispersed when Marissa whispered in Stephanie's ear "What the hell is up with you and Paul?"

"Eeer nothing, what makes you think that?!" snorted Stephanie

"I don't know, maybe the fact that your eyes have turned googly" after Marissa realised what she just said, she burst out laughing, getting the attentions from everyone. Stephanie smiled and looked down as she knew Marissa was embarrassed at the fact everyone is staring at her.

"Sorry" she apologized

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Stephanie

"I'm sorry, but I thought that how you guys are acting all teenagery is really amusing"

"What? Nothing is going on" Stephanie said in disbelief. Stephanie and Marissa looked away from each other to notice everyone staring at them. Again.

Everyone in the end went back to their business and had a great time at dinner.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Stephanie said her goodnights to the family, she headed towards the elevator to find Paul standing there waiting for it to come.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Elevator arrived and both of them went inside. Stephanie shivered at the chill; Paul noticed this so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Stephanie.

"Thanks, you don't have to"

"Hey it's ok. So, where have you been all this years?" he asked curiously

"Umm, I felt like I needed a break from WWE. I've been living in Weston, Conn. I'm in a really good place at the moment. How about you? Found the woman of your dreams yet?"

"_She's you, Steph" _his heart screamed, but instead he replied "No, not yet. But I know she's around the corner". They both chuckled, although Stephanie did feel a pang of jealousy.

As the elevator continued to ascend up, Paul's floor was nearly coming.

Bing!

"Right this is me" said Paul

"Right, thanks again" replied Stephanie, handing back his jacket

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, sure"

They held their gaze at each other, until it was cut off by the elevator closing in. Stephanie got to her floor and made her way to her suite. She got ready for the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Next morning..._

Stephanie felt she was going to die, after half an hour listening to her father in a meeting about the show, it bored her to death. BUT, luckily, she's a McMahon, and they're good at masking their feelings. As she looked around the conference room table, she spotted a blonde man looking and listening to her father intently. As he swayed his head from her father to her, their eyes connected and sent that familiar chill down their spines. They both held the gaze, the other one daring them not to look away. Paul's mouth started to show that signature grin of his that made Stephanie's body tremble and ache for him. But as before, she's a McMahon and they're the masters of masking their feelings, she returned a smirk.

_After the meeting..._

After the meeting, Shane, Marissa and Stephanie went to lunch. Stephanie seemed to be in her own world. _"Hmmm, what could Stephy be thinking about? Or should I say whom?" Marissa laughed in her head_. They all ordered. And their food arrived. All the way through out, they catch up like good ole times.

"So, do you still love or like Paul?" Shane asked as Stephanie as she put salad into her mouth. She started choking on her baby tomato.

"OMG! OMG! Shane" Marissa hissed, as she patted Stephanie's back. They both didn't know the Heimlich manoeuvre. Luckily, Paul was there just in time and came to the rescue. Paul rushed to stand behind Stephanie and locked his hands around her waist in the Heimlich manoeuvre. The tomato came flying out of Stephanie's mouth. Paul's arms were still wrapped around her waist, and she turned around facing him. They just looked into each other's eyes and there was silence around the restaurant, like they were the only two people in the world. She moved her face to kiss him in the cheek and she whispered "Thank you for that" in his ear. Having her near him, intoxicated him, he just closed his eyes and breathed her in. It'll take only _ONE_ move, _ONE_ move for their lips to meet. Stephanie moved her head and just stared at Paul, it feels like they were falling in love all over again. Shane cleared his throat and Paul took a step back.

"Paul, why don't you join us?" Shane requested

"Actually, I was just making reservations for tonight"

"The Game has a date, huh?" Marissa teased, knowing that the thought of Paul dating another woman really got to Stephanie. Stephanie threw Marissa a dirty look without Shane or Paul seeing it.

"Ha Ha" he replied sarcastically "For your information, my parents are joining me tonight, so why not treat them to the best restaurant in the city, right?"

"Absolutely" Shane and Marissa said in unison

"How about you join us, Steph?"

"Eer, yeah sure! I haven't seen them in such a long time" she half lied. The truth is she; she was seeing them every single birthday of the twins for the past 4 years.

"Ok great! It's at 7 tonight, do you want me to pick you up, or do we meet you here?"

"Umm, I'll just meet you guys here"

"Ok, good" he winked at Stephanie

As soon as Paul left, Stephanie sat down in her chair.

"What?" she asked Marissa and Shane who had a grin plastered in their faces.

"Nothing" they said

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stephanie prepared herself for dinner with the Levesque's. She stood before the mirror to check herself out before heading out. She was wearing straight leg jeans with a plain black top; her chestnut hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton and leather jacket on her way to her door. She made her way down the lobby and headed for the restaurant. Why the heck was she feeling nervous? It's not like she hasn't had dinner with the Levesque's before.

Before she entered the doors, she took a step back and breathed in. When she walked through she saw Paul and his family. She made her way towards them, Patricia saw her first.

"Hello Stephanie!" she said as she kissed her cheek-to-cheek. Paul Sr. did the same.

Paul greeted Stephanie by kissing on cheek and whispering "Hello beautiful". Stephanie blushed like a beetroot and bit her bottom lip to stop her from smirking.

They all sat down, Paul sat next to Stephanie. And they continued their conversation.

_An hour later..._

"Good night ma and pa" Paul told his parents as he waved goodbye

"Right, Miss Stephanie, I shall drop you to your room" Paul said in a posh voice. Stephanie giggled.

They headed up to Stephanie's suite. They got to their door, and hugged each other. When they finally came face to face and saw the spark. Paul leaned in and catches her lips; it was gentle and plain but sensational at the same time. They broke the kiss and they leaned their foreheads against each other. Stephanie opened her eyes to find Paul's eyes closed, normally, in the past, when she opens her eyes after these sentimental kisses, his beautiful hazel eyes are staring back at her gently.

"Paul" she whispered

"Yeah?" he said weakly

"Open your eyes"

"I don't want to, just in case this is a dream"

"It's not a dream"

He opened his eyes and before he could say anything else, Stephanie kissed him with passion, their lips parted and started to explore into each other's mouth. They were still in the passionate lip lock, when Stephanie opened her door and Paul kicked it closed.

Stephanie backed Paul to the side of her bed. They stood their enjoying each other's embrace, Paul's hand started to tug the hem of her shirt, whilst Stephanie teased him by playing with his belt. They both kicked off their shoes. She bit down his bottom lip and he let out a soft growl. She broke their embrace because she couldn't wait anymore and stripped him off his shirt, exposing his tone, muscular upper body. She took off his belt along with his jeans leaving him down to his boxer. She stood back and admired him for a second before she continued to kiss him again. He un-buttoned her jeans and let it fall down to her ankles, she stepped out of it and pushed Paul onto the bed, she lifted her shirt and took it off. She's now only wearing her matching satin black lingerie; Paul looked at her with full admiration, _God she looks so beautiful_ he thought.

She pushed herself on top of his body and straddled him and kissed him from his lips, chest and belly. She went back up, grinding on him making him crazy. All of a sudden when Stephanie was giving him butterfly kisses he shifted beneath her and in one move he was on top of her. They got under the covers and Paul removed her satin black panties, he was ready and she was definitely ready. Their body ached for each other's. It's been way too long. Way too long. She used her long legs to take off his boxers. He slid inside her collecting a deep moan from both of them; he repeated the same move and quickly fell into a rhythm. He began to thrust his hard member fast and deep, he was so deep inside her they both couldn't get enough of each other, his lips met hers and kissed each other fiercely. She clawed his back. It felt unbelievably good to be making love to her.

"Oh God, Paul don't stop" Stephanie whispered in his ear. His right hand held her hip tightly whilst his left is planted next to her head on the pillow.

Paul kept thrusting as fast as he could and as deep as he could, he knew that he's near and she's near. Her walls gripped him tight and finally exploded inside her. He kissed her on the lips and tried not to squash her as he began to find his composure. They both started to cool down and Paul rolled himself of Stephanie, he lifted his left arm and Stephanie went in and took that space to be closer to him. She slept in his arms and he kissed her hairline. "Goodnight baby" he whispered into her ear. The moonlight was their only light; he saw her smile and that made him smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Let me know what you think =]


	7. Chapter 7

_**26 July 2007 – Part 1**_

_The next morning..._

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me__  
__Is almost more than I can take__  
__Baby when you touch me__  
__I can feel how much you love me__  
__And it just blows me away_

Paul woke up smiling, remembering what exactly happened last night with a certain sexy brunette. And that brunette was currently in his arms, he looked down to see her in a peaceful slumber; he removed a strand of her hair from her face and just took her in.

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, a few minutes later, when he opened his eyes he saw her blue diamond eyes staring back at him with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning" she spoke first

"Good morning baby" he replied and ran his hand from her thigh to her waist

"Perv" she joked

"You weren't complaining last night, obviously, you were too busy screaming my name out" he threw back and she lightly hit him on his bicep and began stroking it. "But I'm your perv"

"Really, you're still mine?"

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better_

"Is that a rhetorical question? Of course I am. I've always been yours Steph"

She smiled against his lips and they began to make out again. The both knew where this was heading and pulled the covers on top of them.

After there love-making session, they started to get dressed.

"Baby, I don't have any clothes here" he frowned

"Then we'll go to your hotel room" Steph said as she passed him, giving him a quick peck in his cheek

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Paul said as he picked it up

"Hello?" a little girl quizzed, Paul obviously not knowing it was his daughter. "Can I speak to Stephanie please?" she asked so sweetly

"Yes, hold on. "STEPH!" he called out

"Yeah" she said coming into the room

"There's someone on the phone for you, a little girl" he explained and his eyebrows shuffled together.

"I'll explain later. Hey baby girl" she said on the phone, Paul gave her a confused look. Paul left Stephanie to speak to the little girl. He wondered who the little girl's father.

Five minutes later, he heard Stephanie saying good bye. "I miss you guys as well and I love you too"

And with that, Steph hanged up.

"'I love you too?' " he repeated "one, who was the little girl and two, I thought you weren't seeing anyone?" He quizzed her; he couldn't risk loosing her as he just got her back.

"Ok, obviously, we need to talk. Paul sit down" she instructed and he did.

"Paul, when I said I was preg..." Stephanie was cut off because Shane came into her room, with Marissa in tow. "How the hell did you gu..." Shane held up a room key before she could finish her sentence. Marissa raised her left eyebrow imitating the Rock. "Look, this better be important because I need to tell something VERY important to Paul" she finished

"Look, dad wants us all in a meeting. NOW! Including you Paul"

The four headed to the lobby and got on the limo. Paul and Stephanie sat together. "I'm sorry, but I'll tell you soon" she whispered into his ear. Marissa saw this intimate move and made a mental note, _tease Stephanie about this later_.

They got to the arena and found the room where the meeting was being held at.

After the meeting ended, Paul and Steph headed to his room.

"Babe, can I take a shower first before we talk"

"Alright baby"

Whilst Paul was in the shower Stephanie picked up the fitness magazine. Stephanie smiled at the front page picture of Paul in jeans and topless; he always had the cute look when he was angry. She flipped to the page where his interview was and started reading on it.

_10 minutes later..._

Stephanie finished reading the magazine and was looking at Paul picture. She was lying down on his bed, lying down on her stomach with her legs crossed. She was so sucked in at looking at Paul's picture, that she didn't realise he finished his bath. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck startling Stephanie. "See something you like McMahon?" he asked against her skin. His touch lingered with her skin, sensationally. Stephanie turned over, facing Paul. Paul was now hovering over her and she looked down and happens to notice he was only wearing his boxer. Paul's damp hair curtained around her face, she licked her suddenly dry lips. Paul's lips came crashing down on hers, her hand intertwined on his hair. She groaned against his lips as they fought for dominance. She started to slowly grind against him, tempting him for a third round. Everything in their minds quickly disappeared and just themselves get lost in one another...

Later on, Stephanie laid her head on Paul strong, bare chest, and his hand was playing with her chestnut hair as her hand grazed over his stomach. She smiled as she thought about what just happened. He took a moment to take her in. "Paul, we really need to talk" she said as looked up at him.

"Ok, but first, I think we need to get dressed"

They both got off the bed and retrieve their clothes from the floor. After they finished getting dressed, they both sat at the bottom of the bed.

"This morning, I was trying to tell you that I was pr..." Stephanie was once again interrupted by a knock on Paul's door. She silently cursed under her breath as Paul stood up to open the door. No one was there; he looked down and noticed a brown manila envelope, and picked it up.

"What's that?" Steph asked as she noticed what was in Paul's hand. It resembled to the one she had at home, which contained the note she wrote to Paul explaining her actions. She never got to give it to him because she thought he never could ever forgive her, yet here she is, in his bedroom.

"I don't know" he replied as he began to open it. He looked at what was inside; he saw a note that had a nice and neat handwriting. "I need to read this. On my own" he said quietly. Stephanie sat back down on the edge of his bed whilst he walked towards the balcony.

He started reading it in his head the more he read it the more he became familiar with the hand writing. It read:

_Dear Paul,_

_I want you to know that I never meant to break your heart. I don't know why I did what I did, but I did and in the end I just lost you instead of keeping you. There are so many reasons to what I did, but I know one of them for sure. I did what I did for you, I knew how bad you wanted to be a father, and believe me I did not intend on playing on your emotions. I felt you slipping away from me and I didn't want that. I know what you're thinking, daddy's little girl gets what she wants. Well not everything Paul, you're the only one I wanted more than anything in this world but I didn't get to keep you in the end, instead, I lost you. Paul you're the man of my dreams, the man that I wanted my children's father to be. I know that you can never forgive me for what I done, but for what it is worth; I'm sorry I hope that one day, one day you'll be able to forgive me. I wish you all the best in your life and I hope that you find the woman of your dreams, because that woman is so lucky to have you in her life_

_Love always _

_Stephanie McMahon-Levesque_

_Your wife_

He stared into the city, numbed. "What" he whispered in to the wind. He came back inside as if he saw a ghost. He was confused. He found Stephanie with a worried expression.

"Paul, what's wrong?"

"Steph, I love you too. And I shouldn't have left you or sign the papers. Steph we can start all over again, I can forgive you for lying to me about the baby" Stephanie cut him off

"Paul, I didn't lie about the baby..." "or babies"

"What"

"Paul, this is what I've wanted to tell you about. I was pregnant, with two babies, twins. Boy and girl"

Paul stood there shocked, not knowing what to say and this worried Stephanie...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: please review because it keeps me going**


	8. Chapter 8

_**26 July 2007 – Part 2**_

17:30 pm

_Remember all the things we wanted__  
__now all our memories they're haunted__  
__we were always meant to say goodbye_

Stephanie couldn't believe Paul's reaction, when he found out that she was really pregnant. She thought he would be happy, because he has always been fond of children and having them one day. She should know, after all she 'lied' to try to keep him last time. But, boy was she wrong?

-Flashback-

"_You were pregnant?" he asked as he caught her eye, her eyes followed him as he paced in front of her with anxiety._

"_Yes, yes I was," she said quietly as her eyes filled with crystal water. He stopped in his track. _

"_I need to get out of here," he murmured as he started to walk towards the door _

"_Paul, where you going?" she asked. This was not the reaction that she was hoping to get out of him. _

"_I don't know, anywhere, but here. I'm sorry Steph" with that he left the room _

-End of flashback-

Stephanie lay in her bed, absorbing in all the pain. She was back to A again, after letting Paul in. No matter how his reaction broke her heart, she's just glad that she didn't tell the two children. When Stephanie first held her two babies, she promised them that she'll always put a smile on their faces, not a frown, or _disappointment. _Steph found herself frowning and just lay on the bed, the bed she shared with Paul, momentarily. Stephanie She thought about what they did before the envelope came. It was definitely the happy times.

**.**

**.**

"Son, what exactly happened between you and Stephanie?" Paul Sr. asked his son as Paul paced like a caged animal.

"One minute Steph and I are re-connecting, and then the next minute I find out I'm a father" he said in disbelief. "I did not see this coming. And why aren't you guys surprise about this whole thing?" his parents shook their head.

Paul nodded, "You two knew, didn't you?"

"Yes" Patricia answered

"How" he questioned

"Lynn found out that Stephanie was really pregnant, from her friend Serena, who works in the clinic that Stephanie went to for her regular check up. Paul, they're so adorable. We only see them once a year, on their birthday" she explained, feeling ashamed for keeping the whole thing a secret from Paul.

"And none of the three of you ever thought to tell me that Stephanie did carry my kids?" he challenged angrily

"Paul, Stephanie told you on the day of your divorce paper signing. And yet, you still refused to believe her" his father retorted

He couldn't say anything back, because he knew it was true. He stroked his beard, contemplating on what to do next. He saw his mother reach her handbag in the corner of his eye.

"Would you like to see them?" she asked, hesitantly

Paul looked at his mother and nodded. Patricia handed Paul her little album that she carries around. Paul looked at the picture. On the left side of the page are his daughter and son, who had smirks in their faces, which are quite familiar to Paul Sr. and Patricia. Their grandbabies obviously inherited from their father. Paul smiled at the sight; he really had children with the woman of his dreams. His eyes travelled to the right and he saw his two kids, with the mother of his children, the love of his life. Stephanie. He smiled at the sight in front of him. She looked so gorgeous and stunning, in the picture with their two kids. His smile faded, when he remembered that he left her high and dry. He remembered as he walked out of the door, the look on her face, was heartbroken. It broke his heart to see her like that.

"Mum, do you mind if I keep this?" he asked as he closed the mini-album, putting it in his front pocket of his jeans.

"No, of course not"

"I'm going to see Steph now" he announced and walked out of their door

"Ok"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Steph, please open the door" he said as he knocked on her door for the fifth time. He has been here for over 5 minutes and no one was still answering. He opened his phone and called Stephanie, and it went straight to voicemail. _"Godammit!" he cursed under his breath. _

"_Hello this is Stephanie, you know what to do" _

"Look Steph, I'm sorry for earlier on, I just panicked. Can we please talk? Alright, get back to me ok?" he said as he shut his phone off. He went to the lobby and walked out to see people fussing about. An ambulance drove right past him in a hurry, and little did he know that the woman in the ambulance was Stephanie. _His_ Stephanie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At the airport _

"MY GRANDBABIES!" yelled Vince as Michael and Samantha approached him in the airport. He knelt to their level to hug them and say his greetings.

"Grandad!" Samantha cried

He straightened up and greeted his wife and one of a long time friend of Stephanie's.

"Amanda, always a pleasure to see you" he said cheerfully, he was very happy that he's finally introducing his first grandkids to the business that they were born in. But the thought of how Paul would react briefly crossed his mind, but shrugged it off. He didn't believe in Stephanie in the first place so that was his lost...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Not so happy with this chapter, got stuck while writing this but I promise that the next chapter will be better than this. Fingers cross. Please R&R, I need to know what people think. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration ( : **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long update... not so happy with this chapter, got very stuck! I had another alternative chapter but my friend suggested this 'ending' . Any suggestions is welcome : ) **

_**Part 3**_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in__  
__Perfect couldn't keep this love alive__  
__you know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

"What was that about?" Paul asked Shawn

"Dunno man, I just arrived here myself. People are saying a woman fainted"

Paul stood there shock. _Could it be Stephanie?_ He thought but shrugged it off. "You ok, man?" Shawn said noticing the worried expression on his best friend's face.

Hunter snapped out of his daze and answered "yeah, I'm ok man"

"Alright I'll see you later; we got a tag team match. And apparently we have 'special guests' tonight" Shawn informed his friend.

"I'll see you later then" he replied in a whisper. With that, Paul started to head towards the elevator to get ready and go to the arena.

**.**

**.**

"Hello" Paul answered down the phone

"Paul, it's Shawn, you need to go to the hospital right now. It was Stephanie" he said quietly

Paul shut his phone up and rushed into the lobby and outside.

"TAXI!" he yelled

"Take me to Florida hospital Orlando" Paul said and the driver nodded. Paul was worried, he just hoped, prayed that Stephanie will be alright. She never gives up without a fight; she only did that with him.

20 minutes later

"I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon" he asked the receptionist

"And you are?"

"Her ex-husband" he said, regretting the past

"She's in room 487, 5th floor, but your going to have to wait in the waiting room sir" she informed

"Thanks" he murmured and rushed off

When he got there, he could see Marissa crying through the small window intact on the double doors. He opened it now knowing what to expect next.

"Paul" Shane announced in a stern voice

"Shane, what happened? Is Steph alright?"

"We don't know yet. The doctor still hasn't said anything yet" Marissa cried as Paul and Shane sat on the leather sofa chairs. Just then, Vince walked through.

"So, Stephanie said you two had an altercation. Paul what you did was totally out of line! Do you even know how heart broken Steph was!" he hissed

Paul didn't say anything, because he knew, that _it was his_ fault. He shook his head in dismay.

"Dad, calm down before one of you end up in one of these hospital beds. I'm sure that it's not any of our business" Shane muttered

"When it comes to my daughter and grandchildren, then it is my DAMN business" Vince yelled. The other three in the room were taken back because they have never seen Vince this way, fuelled with anger. Vince stood there trying to find his composure after his outbursts. No one dared to say another word.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. The three men stood there, doing nothing but looking at each other.

"Come in" Marissa shouted, standing up.

"She's fine but will have a few scratches" he smiled.

"Thank God!" Marissa praised as she covered her mouth in happiness.

"She's a wake right now, if you want to see her"

They all stood up and headed towards her room.

"You all go in first, Steph and I have a lot to talk about anyways" Paul said

Vince, Shane and Marissa headed inside the room.

"Steph!" Marissa yelled as she ran towards Stephanie

"Hey Rissa" she laughed and winced a little bit at the pain in her ribs as she laughed. She was disappointed, why was she disappointed? Was she expecting someone else? Yes. Is he here? No. Steph sighed and embraced her family.

"Have you guys told mum yet" she winced

"Yes, baby girl. The four of them are coming from the hotel because Sam and Mikey were very tired. Your mum's really worried about you but I told her you were gonna make it and you did. I can't bear the thought of the kids getting upset seeing you here like this" Vince told Stephanie stroking her brown tresses.

Stephanie managed a small smile at her father's concern.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paul was nervous; he knew that she was angry at him and at the same time disappointed. He pushed that aside as her family stepped out.

"She doesn't know your here and were going to give you two sometime to talk" Marissa said

Paul took a deep breath as he stood in front of Steph's door. He opened it to find Stephanie crying, she hasn't even noticed he entered the room. Paul ran over to Stephanie and held on to her as if his life depended on it.

"I'm ok dad" she said as she thought it was her father. But that scent wasn't her father's. It was _Paul's. _She looked up and saw Paul staring back at her lovingly with those incredible hazel eyes.

"Steph, I'm so sorry" he cried as he leant his forehead against hers. Stephanie moved away from him leaving him confused.

"Didn't you want to know your children?" she asked coldly

"Steph of course I did, I was just shocked. I panicked and I'm sorry for being an idiot. If you'd give me another chance, I swear to you I'll do you right this time" he pleaded, as he did not want to lose her again. "I love you" he mumbled

A smile kept tugging her face as he said those three little words that she thought she'd never hear again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed with passion and fury. Paul was taken back, but returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him. They had to break apart, breathlessly. They did not want to, but they had no choice. Their lips, once again, met and their tongue dwelled for dominance and at the same time danced with each other.

"One more chance Paul" she murmured against his lips, in between their kisses.

"One more" he replied, he felt her smile against his lips and this made him smile.

After a few minutes later, as they were placing light kisses on each other, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Paul growled as he tried to find composure and pulled himself away from Stephanie as it maybe Vince. And he was darn right!

Vince came into the room and raised his eyebrows. Looking at Stephanie he knew that she and Paul made up. But decided to play along with them.

"You too ok?" he asked, trying hard not to smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Stephanie stuttered

"Ok, well they're here" Vince announced

"Thanks dad, can Paul and I just talk. Tell them 5 minutes"

Vince stood there nodding his head approvingly. "Ok, but you ought to know that Mikey and Sam are very excited to see you"

Paul and Stephanie laughed, "Yes dad, I'll make this really quick"

"Ok darling" he said as he left the room

"So what do we need to talk about?" Paul asked as the door was closed

"Well, Paul they don't know who their father is. It's hard to tell your kids, 'yeah when I told your father I was pregnant, he didn't believe me'" she said sarcastically. The look on Paul's face was just priceless so she let out a little laugh.

"So when do you want to tell them?" Paul asked with curiosity

"When you're ready" Steph retorted

"When's that?"

"When you find the answer to that question, then you're ready"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am back! Who watched wrestlemania? Undertaker vs Triple H = EPIC! Shawn, Mr Hall of famer, i miss you on TV! **

_**August 6 2007**_

"**Samantha, Michael let's eat now!" Stephanie called out from the kitchen window, to the garden where her two children were playing, as she continued setting the table singing along to Adele's new single Someone Like You.**

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**____**  
**__**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**____**  
**__**Sometimes it lasts in love,**____**  
**__**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,**____****_

_**You know how the time flies,**____**  
**__**Only yesterday was the time of our lives,**____**  
**__**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**____**  
**__**Bound by the surprise of our glory days. **_

**It was a song she can relate to that's why she bought it. Her thoughts we interrupted ****as her two munchkin came through the door and washed their hands and settled into their seat, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Paul... **

_WWE headquarters_

_Stamford CT. _

"_Don't you want to know them Paul?" as she scanned through the numerous of paper on her desk. Paul had surprised her when he came to her office with a bunch of flowers trying to catch up._

"_Of course I do Steph" he said ever so softly_

_Steph looked at Paul and realised that there was more to what he was putting on the table. She knew that look all too well. She reached over her desk and covered his hand with hers. _

"_Hey, do you have something to tell me?" she asked_

_He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes. 'This isn't like him' she thought._

"_I'm scared Steph" he whispered into the air. Steph moved around her desk and sat opposing Paul and intertwined their hands _

"_Of what?"_

_Paul kept his gaze at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Steph. _

"_Of messing up!" he said furiously as he finally looked her in the eye. He disconnected his hands from her and stood up and walked over to the office window. "I should've been there Steph; when they first crawled, laugh, walk and their first word". _

**Nothing compares,****  
****No worries or cares,****  
****Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,****  
****Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?****  
**

_The verse of Stephanie's favourite song came into her mind. Her heart broke as she felt guilty. 'Get a grip Stephanie. He should've believed you in the first place anyway' she said to herself. Who was she trying to convince? She should've pushed him to the truth. She shouldn't have given up on him. As she stood up, she wiped the tear that failed to stay in and walked over to Paul. She stood behind him and wrapped her warms around his waist. _

"_Hey, it's not your fault" she finally concluded_

"_Steph, I missed out on our children's life because a sad person decided to fuck around with our relationship and then there's the idiot; who promised to believe his wife above others and he didn't. Stephanie, I'm really sorry"_

_Stephanie's breath got stuck in her throat. 'He's apologising, he actually apologised'. Stephanie just wrapped her arms around his neck and comforted him. _

_After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes and onto her soul. Stephanie was confused but a smile crossed her beautiful features when he uttered the two words she wanted him to hear._

"_I'm ready" ._

**Stephanie stacked away the last few pieces of plate into its place when Samantha came into the kitchen. She tugged on her mommy's shirt in order for Stephanie to focus on her daughter. **

"**Hey baby" Stephanie finally said**

"**Hey mommy. So when will we see Paul again?"**

**A smile crept onto Steph's face as she saw Samantha's eyes glisten with excitement. After the conversation she had with Paul, they decided to go to Disneyland, Florida for a weekend. But they knew him as mommy's old friend not their daddy. Paul and Steph both decided it was for the best for the time being. **

"**I'll give him a call shall i?" **

"**Really? Thank you mommy" she reached up and kissed her mum on the cheek. For a five year old, she showed alot of authority; 'just like Stephanie' Shane would joke. **

**She walked over to the kitchen phone and dialled a familiar number. After a few rings, a woman answered. **

"**Hello" the woman asked**

"**Hi, is Paul there?" she replied, she could feel jealousy starting to build up**

"**Yes he is and may I ask who is calling?" **

"**It's Stephanie" she said gritted through her teeth**

"**Stephanie? Oh my goodness! Steph its Lynn!" Lynn replied**

**Stephanie felt like the world has been removed from her shoulder. "hey, I didn't recognise your voice" Stephanie laughed.**

"**Yeahh, listen Steph, Paul is here" she said as she handed it to Paul.**

"**Hey you" Paul said affectionately **

"**Hey yourself! Listen, Samantha and Michael they want to spend more time with you. What do you think?" she asked**

"**I'd love to Steph. Can i come over for this weekend? Is that ok with you?" he consulted**

"**Of course Paul. So we'll be expecting you Friday night just in time for dinner?" she asked**

"**Yep, I'll see you soon Steph" he retorted. **

"**Bye" she smiled**

**As she was about to hung up, Paul said the three little words that made her knees go week. **

'_**i love you'**_** then hanged up. She smiled like a little girl in a candy shop. '**_**He must've thought i hanged up already'. **_**She had to laugh at the irony; Paul couldn't be subtle if it smacked him on the face. **


End file.
